Episode 3-88
Summary As Leez tries to explain to Kali that Ran means no harm, Ran asks why she is speaking so politely to Yuta. Leez stammers as she tries to explain, but "Yuta" interrupts, telling her that he thought she resolved her feelings about Maruna, but she is once again putting distance between them. As Leez looks gobsmacked, Ran tells Leez to go easy on him. "Yuta" then explains that he was here to find a useful item for Leez so that she would not get hurt so easily. Ran tells her to accept him and expresses sympathy for him, which makes Leez laugh awkwardly. She then tells Ran that he is right, and she slipped into polite speech because Yuta seems different than usual. Ran suggests that they go back up for Kali's body, but "Yuta" tells him that there is no longer a reason for that since his "mother" is not able to be entirely revived, and that her state has since deteriorated, indicating that she gave up on regenerating and used her strength on something else. Ran expresses disbelief, so "Yuta" tells him to go check again. Back at the doorway, Ran and Maruna both peek inside again and agree that it has become much worse than they saw earlier. Ran excitedly tells Leez to look as well, and Leez only sees lumps of flesh on the ground. "Yuta" states that it is possible that she is in such bad shape because she was cornered and used up so much power that she is now stuck like that for another few hundred years. He adds that she will achieve her goal of destroying the universe in some other way that does not require her body. He then changes the subject and asks Ran if he was hindered by some kind of force on his way there. Ran replies that that guy said he was trapped in a mental transcendental. A side note states that from Maruna's point of view, Ran is talking to himself. "Yuta" then suggests that it was a ploy to drag out the time while problems happened elsewhere. When Ran asks about that, "Yuta" reveals that several months have already passed since they arrived here. Leez is shocked as Ran insists that they only spent one night here since exiting the water channel. Leez states that is is possible that more time has passed than they've observed, and asks if the rakshasa was also affected by the mental transcendental. Ran tells her he was. "Yuta" then tells him that they were all caught in it, while on Willarv... Ran suddenly panics at the thought of his wife Rana, and Maruna asks him what is going on since he is only hearing part of the conversation. Ran tells him that he will explain on the way back to the water channel, and tells Leez and Yuta to hurry. Kali tells Leez to hurry after him, but Leez asks if she plans on completely taking over Yuta's body and pretend to be him even in front of the gods on Willarv. Kali points out that it is just an avatar. Leez asks if Yuta returned to the sura realm, but Kali replies that he never left it, and that this avatar was being controlled from there. She only took control after momentarily severing his connection, which he could regain at any time due to her lack of strength. Leez is confused as to why Kali gave up regenerating in order to put Leez ahead, if her goal is to end the universe. Kali replies that Leez wavers too much and that she will remain confused if she does give her an answer, and so refuses to give her one. She adds that Willarv is indeed in danger and she must not waste any more time. Currygom's comment Since Kali made up her mind to mimic Yuta, are they indistinguishable? Afterword Best actor award It's possible to learn how Yuta usually speaks to Ran by using insight on Ran. Oppa, don't play with him! For some reason, that line seems to fit this scene... I like Maruna, rEaLly She hasn't put the boots on yet. It would be a bit too suspicious to wear them right away. Meanwhile, I wonder what happened on Willarv? Notes References